New Beginning
by easypeasy
Summary: Edward has left. Bella has finally figured out that she has to move on. but how? follow bella and the wolves through a rocky romance. M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**New beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**Heyy guys this is my first Bella/Paul fan fiction, so give it a go. **

**Now onto the story.**

BPOV

It had been months since Edward had left, I had finally decided that all this moping I am doing around the house isn't good for me. I needed a new start, a new beginning.

So I got in my big red truck and drove down to la push beach and more importantly to Jake's house.

JPOV

I heard a big beasty truck driving down the road leading to my house; I automatically knew it was Bella, shit. The boys were here. They looked at me questionably wondering what they were going to do as they knew it wouldn't be someone that knew about the vampires as they knew that truck. Bella was here.

PPOV

Great leech lover is here, fan-bloody-tastic.

"Damn Jake, you could have at least warned us leech lover was coming so then we could clear out in time." I told him

"Paul I didn't even know she was coming, last time I heard from her was before he had left her, and from what Charlie has told billy she hasn't done much she has been a zombie, not leaving the house, except for school. I think Charlie will even be surprised that she has left the house." He told me. "And don't call her leech lover!"

"What just because she was in love with a bloodsucker doesn't mean I can't call her a leech lover, cos they are on par leeches and bloodsuc…"

"SHUT UP PAUL" Jake yelled as he cut me off

Everyone was silent hell this was a first for us. Then we heard a knock on the door we knew that it would be the leech lover. So Jake went and got the door, hopefully the leech lover wouldn't stay long.

**I know this is a short chapter but I have only just gotten the idea right this second so I thought I should write it quick. I'll try and make that next chapter longer but this is good for now. Easypeasy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt slightly nervous as I was walking toward jakes door not knowing whether he was going welcome me with open arms or ask what the hell I was doing here. I could see through the window that he had friends over. Hm maybe I shouldn't have come at all maybe I should get back in my truck and drive away and come back at a later time. No Bella you have to this, you have to get back to normality.

I approached the door cautionary not know to knock or not to knock. I decided to knock. I waited a minute when Jake open the door and looked at me in surprise, I knew it would be a surprise to many to actually see me outside of my own house for once, I mean I didn't get out much apart from school and work, and even when I go to them I seem dead, like there is nothing living within.

"Hi Jake" I said

"Bells I am so glad to see, glad that you are feeling better" he said happily, "come in and hang with the boys."

"ok I guess" I really didn't know how to respond to my friend, I really just wanted to talk to him and have him comfort me but, I guess, hanging with his friends wouldn't be so bad. I hope.

PPOV

Great, mother of Christ I had imprinted. And on the bloody leech lover, my life couldn't get any worse. Now I had to stay near her my whole life and make her happy. God life is a bitch.

I stayed seated and kept acting normal but Sam was staring at me like he knew something was up with me, but I couldn't tell him. I am going to fight this imprint with all I have. I am not going to make that leech lovers happy hell I'm going to leave her like she is.

SPOV (Sam)

Something was up with Paul he wasn't normal he was trying to act normal but hell u could see right through it, well I am the alpha so I kind of know when stuff is up. I looked at him and he just shook his head, I knew that meant later. Let's hope Paul is actually honest to me about what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

PPOV

I felt like running I didn't want this imprint, let alone on leech lover, Bella swan. Sam knew something was up he moved his head to signal me to come outside with him so we got up excused ourselves (well he did, I just stormed out not caring).

"Right Paul what's up?' Sam asked as soon as we got out of hearing range.

I didn't know how to tell him that I had imprinted and I really didn't want to.

"I ... er... I... er imprinted on leech lover..." I finally stated

His reaction didn't surprise me, him bursting out laughing was kinda expected as I had said that I would never imprint and here I was telling him that I had.

"That's unbelievable, you're kidding right"

"I wish I was" I said solemnly.

"Oh"

Then the awkward silence fell

BPOV

As soon as Paul left the room my face fell and my heart felt like it was breaking, and I had no idea why it was doing that and it scared me, I made me feel like my heart had been taken again.

I think I am falling in love with Paul.

JPOV

I heard Bella's heart speed up when Paul left I knew something was up, between them as Paul hated Bella and Bella was heartbroken. Whatever was happening and I knew Paul was behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: before I start I would just like to say to my reviewer () that Bella fells the imprint pull that all the imprints have, so yeah.**

**And thanks to seza3175 and nightangel323 for you reviews and keep reviewing**

**On with the story:**

JPOV

When Bella left an hour later I left to go find Paul and Sam as they hadn't returned yet, not that I was worried, I overheard them talking as I got closer, oh no oh no. they were talking about Bella. Shit Paul imprinted on Bella I am going to kill that bastard and then bring him back and kill him again.

I growled

Paul and Sam turned to face me, I saw Paul's face drop further then it already had, he knew I was going to hurt him, because he knew that I loved Bella.

"Kill me if you want Jake, just know that this could hurt Bella more than it would hurt me" he simply stated.

As if he cared for her, he was a man whore and good for nothing man whore.

That when I lunged.

BPOV

As I was driving back to my house a felt this sharp pain in my body so painful that I just collapsed.

EMPOV (Embry)

I was patrolling right near the border when I saw a red truck severe and the driver just collapse with in it, I phased to try and stop the truck hitting a tree. When I did I saw Bella lying on the wheel collapsed, and I could smell some blood in the air. Shit. I got her out of the cabin of the truck and ran like hell to jakes as his was the closet hoping he would be there.

When I got to jakes I found the pack and no Sam, Jake or Paul shit, I got Bella inside and got Brady to run and find them, I had no idea what to do and what was wrong with her.

**I know my chapters are short but I am planning on writing a lot so yeah. Keep reviewing as I love reviews sooooooooooooooooooo much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: before I started I liked to clear up that the blood coming from Bella is coming from Paul's injuries so while Jake it hitting/attacking Paul Bella is getting attacked the same way kinda like how the imprinter feels the imprintees pain. Enjoy the chapter by the way I am trying to make them longer for you guys but it is hard to write sometimes and I know I haven't updated in a while I do still love you guys but im just an extremely busy person what with school and sport and holidays I barely have a enough time to write so on to the chapter! =D **

EMPOV (embry)

I started stressing all the pack was looking at me like what the hell is going on. Bella was getting worse I could just feel it so I said to Quil, "Get Sam and Jake now!"

He ran off and I put Bella on jakes bed went of the bathroom to find some medical supplies to try and bandage Bella up and stop the bleeding that was coming from nowhere. I hoped that she was going to be alright what with all the blood I smelled I am surprised that she is even was still alive.

Jake and Sam rushed through the door that second and Jake just stood there and looked at Bella I had no idea what he was thinking as we weren't phased but it was regret and I was puzzled by that why would Jake feel regret and a few second after Jake entered the room he left it taking off and phasing from that I knew Jake had something to do behind Bella's mysterious injuries but what I had no clue. But here Sam and I were trying to save Bella, praying that she wouldn't die

JPOV (Jake)

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What had I done Paul had warned me but no I didn't listen now it was all my fault Bella was lying on the bed bleeding maybe even dying. Why did I have to be such an idiot and not listen to what im being told. And Paul he just stood there letting me attack him why didn't he fight back if he knew this was going to happen. Maybe he didn't know the exact ramification of him just standing there but shit now I feel so guilty. It is my entire fault. All I could do now is run. Run from what I have done and my past, I might come back but that is still unknown even in my mind.

PPOV (Paul)

As I lay here on the forest floor I could not only feel my pain but Bella's as well whatever imprint voodoo this is it was killing me and wearing me down I felt so week I could just feel myself losing conscience as the second past by. Sam and Jake had left awhile ago where I don't know but I just hope Bella survives that is all that matters to me if I survive it would be a miracle because Bella is my imprint and to imprint on her but not get to know her would be a bummer considering I love her….

And as I thought that I lost myself to unconscious.

SPOV (Sam)

Everything is in a bloody mess I left Paul behind in the forest when Quil came yelling about Bella being injured and that she was in a bad way. I knew I shouldn't have left him but I needed to see how bad Bella was. As I fixed Bella up I realised that Paul was also in a bad way not only feeling his pain but Bella's so I told embry I would be back as I rushed off to get Paul and bring him back to Jakes so we could fix him up to. All this shit was messing with my head Paul being the first one to imprint we had in the pack we only had legends to go off and seeing the bloody extent of what happen I knew that is was going to be a bad outcome for both. We all just had to pray that they stayed alive.

**Ok that is it for now and by the way Emily hasn't come yet and neither has Kim so yea Sam and Jared are free men and if you want me to add characters and change to the imprints up tell me a name and a little information about them and ill add it in! Till next time review and luv ya! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**An: thanks to everyone who favourite and are following this story it gives me so much joy and I cant thank you enough now on to the story! **

Bpov

I was drifting everything hurt all over it felt like I was being bitten by a vampire, attacked by a bear dropped in acid, run over by a truck and giving birth all at the same time, it hurt so damn much and I had no reason to explain what was happening. I knew when I left I was fine and now I was in so much pain I could barely move. In fact all that I could see was black I knew then that I was unconscious and I had no idea when I was going to wake up.

When I left jakes house my heart dropped something made my heart do that and I was sure it wasn't leaving Jake. Jake was just my brother that's all he was to me my little tall brother. Jake was my sun but he wasn't my saviour someone else was.

The pain started to go and I got my hearing back I heard someone fussing away trying to bandage my wounds. I heard boys in a room watching tv. Of course I had no idea where here was and that was what was worrying me the most the not know of where I was I could have been kidnapped for all I know. I felt my body break down and I went into shock.

SPOV (Sam)

I found Paul picked him up and ran like there was no tomorrow back to jakes house hoping that Bella was still hanging on and surviving. I raced back when I got there I found Bella going into shock, I laid Paul down in the same room and got Quil to go run and get sue who was a nurse I just prayed that she would be able to help.

A few minutes after Bella went into shock Paul started shaking going into shock getting both his and bellas pain was not helping him one bit it was making him worse. Why did shit always have to happen to Paul first his parents death now this Paul had a bloody hard life and everyone knew it.

**SPOV** (sue)

I was casually sitting in the kitchen waiting for the blueberry and white chocolate muffins to cook when Quil raced in and said that Paul and Bella needed medical attention knowing it wa something to do with wolves I raced to get my medical gear hopped in the car and raced to Jakes house with Quil when I got there Paul was in shock and Bella was just laying there still I went to Paul first giving him a highest dose of morphine that would came him down which worked thankfully he stopped shaking and his breathing calmed.

I moved onto Bella looking at her I gave her a drug that would wake her up so I could to talk to her unknowing how bad she was as even the boys were stumped in how Bella got these injuries. I looked at Sam and he shrugged and went to call billy and harry to get them down here so we could find out what had happened and how these two people got the same injuries yet they were found in different places when they occurred. My thoughts were the imprint bond but I didn't know if they were imprint partners only Paul really knew. Bella was starting to come round I just hoped she knew what had happened. If not then Paul would hopefully know. I pray that these two survive.

**An: thanks for reading review and I luv ya guys till next chapter 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A.N. heyy guys sorry I haven't updated it forever but I have just started a new job and doing heaps of Xmas shopping as well as finishing school for the year so yeah. I'm loving all the support I'm getting from you and I hope you keep it up. So onto the story :)**

BPOV

I felt the blackness fading and the pain becoming worse I knew I was gaining conscience but I was utterly confused as to where I was if I was still in my truck bleeding out or if I was in a hospital or kidnapped it was weird and a little disturbing as well. I felt a hand on me I stressed out thinking whoever it was is going to rape me or kill me so I stressed to open my eyes to see if the mystery person was a friend or a foe.

Luckily for my well being it was Sam Uley local "gang" leader, well that what Jake said anyway.

"Sam... Wha... What happened, why do I hurt so muc...?" I said gasping

"Shhh Bella calm down and don't stress yourself out just try and stay calm and I'll explain when you are feeling better. Ok?" Sam replied not actually answering my question.

"Ok ... Sam" I replied I felt myself fading back into an unconscience state, and slowly I drift back to darkness into the world without pain.

SPOV

Bella had woken up for a short amount of time asking what had happened to her but I knew it wasn't my place to say and Paul was yet to wake up so I could say it was because of the imprint as that would have confused her further and make to recovery process worse off for her.

I glance at Paul and then at Bella, it made me think more into the imprint legends nothing was mentioned about if the wolf gets hurt then so does the imprint, the boys in the living room all wondering what the heck was going on and why Paul and Bella were placed in the same room, all I knew was that with them being in the same room close together they were healing faster then normal. The only thing that could explain it was the imprint and we had no idea what was going to happen next.

PPOV

The pain was excurciating I knew I was taking on Bella's pain to and that we were healing each other but I had no idea as to how long it was going to take. In this black abyss I could see me and Bella smiling laughing and loving each other equally and together forever having kids and watching them grow up it was an eye opener but I knew that I needed to see this so I would fight the imprint.

**A.N. so thats the end I know it is short but I could think of any more so peace out have a great Xmas and new year if I don't updat before the new year love ya :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Heyy guys sorry it took me so long to write this chapter and put it up but I had school, work and writers block but any way thank you for your patients and all the new people that have followed me while I haven't been updating. I am so sorry I love you guys and I'll try and update more often.**

PPOV

The pain continued I didn't know how long I have been out minutes, hours; days all I knew was that the pain was fading slowly I slowly started to hear voices. Sam's, Quil's, Billy's and Bella's, my imprint. Bella's wasn't one I heard very often but it was one that I heard from time to time asking what was going on what was happening to her, and Sam would explain that when she gets better he will explain but I knew it wouldn't be him explaining it, it would be me explaining how the imprint works and giving her whatever she wanted to know cause she was my imprint not Sam's, I'm sure Sam would help along the way do would the elders but still I had to do the majority of the explaining. This would defiantly be one of the downfalls of being the first imprint in the new pack explaining everything to her may be a hefty task due to the fact there were no other imprints around to help her deal with all the emotions that are going through her head.

Pain started get worse and I knew this meant, I was waking up. I had to fight through the pain for my Bella I was taking on hers and I knew that if I hadn't of taken on her pain she would still be down for days and days it was bad enough that I didn't even know how long I had been under for, however if I had of woken up before her I would have been distraught. Even though she wasn't fully awake she was still in the process of healing which I was still doing as well.

I put pressure on trying to open my eyes just to see my beautiful imprint and luckily enough for me it work, I had put enough though and mental strength into it I opened my eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. Sam had heard my movements and looked over at me and smiled I look to where he was standing and there laid Bella, my beautiful imprint. She was awake to and grazing at me in wonder and she even looked lost unsure why she was hurting and why she was even here, whether she had been kidnapped as some kind of sick joke.

"Sam... Help me sit up... Please" I whisper. My voice sounding so hoarse and my throat hurting like razor blades were cutting into it making it ache more and more but I knew that it was time to get serious. Bella needed answers and she probably wanted them know, I hoped she would accept me and everything else.

"water" I croaked, "please" Sam looked at me funny sending me a look like seriously you just used please, it's true I don't normally use please but I really want to impress Bella, she is all that mattered but it still wouldn't change the amount of swearing that I did Bella would just have to accept it, swearing comes from the pack we r like sailors.

BPOV

I saw Paul, I think its Paul, wake up I don't know what to expected, I mean from what I heard about from Jake he was a hot head and to stay away from him as much as I could. Also that he was a skirt-chaser and would do anything to get in my pants, he emphasised on the anything part. On that thought where is Jake? Should he be here by my side making sure that I am ok I mean he is like my brother, I have known him since diapers well his diapers anyway.

"Sam… where is Jake? Why isn't he hear?", I asked, as I said I saw Paul's face drop and I felt this sudden feeling of despair it was like when I felt hurt, it was although I was connected to Paul somehow, whenever he was sad I was sad, it was making no sense to me why would I be feeling sad when Paul is I am so confused.

"Um… Bella first I think Paul should explain something first and then I'll tell you were Jake is… um I'll be right back", Sam said and with that he left the room.

"so Paul what do you need to tell me, because right now I am so confused with why I am laying here injured in this bed." I ask Paul, he took a deep breath then started speaking.

"Bella… you know how the Cullen's are vampires well did Jake ever tell of their enemies, their natural enemies?"

I remember Jake saying something about that but I couldn't really remember what he was saying, I mean it was a year ago and a lot can happen over a year.

"Yeah, but I don't quite remember what he said they were". I replied.

"Well Bella, the vampire natural enemy is a wolf… Bella I am a wolf, I am the Cullen's natural enemy." He said that with such a confident tone you just knew he was telling the truth, I mean if the Cullen's are vampires why could Paul be a wolf? It seemed logical.

"Ok Paul I believe you, what else do you need me to know?"

With this question his body became nervous like he was worried about how I was going to react to the next word that came out of his mouth.

**Sorry guys I had to cut it off there so I can get another chapter out of Paul telling Bella I do apologize again for taking so long to put this up, I had really bad writers block and school really didn't help. I'll try and upload chapters more often I love you guys and comment. **


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys sorry its been awhile but serious writers block and school has been taking up all my time because I am in my final year before I go off to university. so here it goes what you have been waiting for.

PPOV  
>How do you tell your imprint a) that she is an imprint and b) that her best friendbrother is the reason why she is laying here in pain it is unfair and hard to do but I know that I have to, because sometimes life throws you a curve ball and you need to step up to the plate and hit a home run.

'Bella being a werewolf we have a thing called imprinting it is were we find our soul mates though a process I guess you could say like love at first sight but a million times stronger, and well 2 days ago I imprinted on you when you came over to face jake for him ignoring you.'

I let that sink in hopefully she will understand and accept me.

'So you're telling me that your a werewolf and sparkles isn't my soul mate?' Bella asks

'Um yeah I am' replied

'Cool anything else?'

I paused unsure how she would take yet the next set of news

'Yeah... Ummm... the reason why you got hurt was because jake found out that I had imprinted on you.' I pause to think of how to tell her how her brother/best friend went all furry and tried to kill me hence hurting her. 'He got mad and phased to hurt me because I imprinted on him and he is in love with you. He basically was stating his revenge on me which in the end, he ended up hurting you more then me...' There it was out for all to see would she get mad or would she do something I never saw coming.

'Bells I'm sorry... We didn't know this could happen it is unheard of' I finished waiting to hear her response.

BPOV

I cannot believe the boy who I made mud pies with and was practically was my brother was for one in love with me, but also that he had tried to hurt my Paul. Wait my Paul? Wow that must be the imprint bond, but I sure as hell like the sound of my Paul, no one else's mine.

Paul looked a me wary of my next move, I pulled him close and hugged him. I knew from then on we would be okay.

With Paul I knew I would be okay and I could finally live my life happy and have my happy ending...

Or so I thought..

Sorry guys for the cliff hanger. Look I know it's been a while but as I said up the top I'm currently undertaking my final year of high school which means lots of sacs and assignments and studying. But don't worry only 2 months left then I will make sure that I write more.

Please leave me some reviews of what you want in here I really do appreciate them and take them on board.

love you guys

easypeasy


	10. Chapter 10

**heyy guys, please don't hate me for taking so long to write this, I've started a new job and only just finished my final year of high school. as well some of you have commented about the imprint couple, and you are just going to see how it pans out, because i haven't decided whether i want emily or leah to be with sam or sam to be with someone else or what, so you are going to have to wait. i might do a poll about it.**

**now onto the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I stared longingly into Paul's eyes and in that moment I knew that nothing could go wrong, that here with him I knew I would be safe, but then Sam came in and whispered in my sweet Paul's ear. what he whisper, whilst I don't know what it was, caused I change in the sweet Paul I had just been looking at mere minutes ago. He went from this calm boy, to a trembling and shaking mess. in that moment I didn't know what to do. so I did what my heart was telling me to do, I reached out and grabbed pails hand and I just held it, I held his hand and stare right into his eyes and let him know that whatever was going on, whatever sam had told him didn't matter, because I knew that whatever it was I was not going anywhere, this was my way of telling my Paul that I wasn't leaving.

"Honey", he didn't respond. "Paul", this is when he looked at me, "whatever it is, whatever sam told you I'm here, I am not going anywhere, okay!"

When he didn't respond I looked at Sam, asking him with my eyes to tell me, to tell me what has sent my wolf into someone who not even I could get out of his silence. After a moment of silence, sam took a deep breath in and let out what he had just told Paul.

"What I just told paul was that, jake has run away, that he is missing and it is probably due to what happened to the two of you."

After saying this he stayed quiet, after a moment of silence he turned and left the room leaving paul and I to our thoughts. after sam left I looked into pails face trying to decipher what he was thinking, but all I could read is his anger, which was hidden within his face, but it was still present within his eyes. with him looking so angry but calm and not breaking out of his silence, I knew that there was only one thing to do.

I brought my hands up to his face and kissed him like my life depended on it, making sure that he knew that with this kiss I was giving him, that there was no way in which I would be leaving him, that the only way I would leave him is if I died and I knew that if that ever happened he wouldn't be too far behind me. because I know if he died I wouldn't be far behind him, he was my life now and I was his.

PPOV

When sam walked in and told me that jake had run away, i was ropable, not only had he run away after beating me up, but he done so after causing harm to my imprint. i wanted him dead and yet he turned into a coward and ran with his tail between his legs. I never would have thought that the chosen alpha, the leader of the pack would be such a coward.

This thought angered me and even when Bella had placed her hands on my head to try to calm me, whilst my shaking may have stopped, I was still angry internally and was unable to get my words out, did this make me a coward for not being able to tell her what sam had said to me?

i heard Sam express the words that i couldn't say, the words which caused my anger. I could feel her eyes looking into mine and I knew that i couldn't look, no matter what I didn't need her to see my inside turmoil, but somehow I knew she would, either through looking in my eyes or through the imprint bond and that is what scared me, the unknowingness of the imprint bond. The fact that we were the first couple to be imprinted since the last pack. The newness of this to the pack, left us with very few known facts, along with long talks with Billy.

I briefly heard sam leave the room but what happened next surprised. Bella leant over and kissed me and it was no innocent peck on the lips, it was a full on make out and loving kiss, that would make anyones insides, including mine, turn into mush. In this moment I didn't understand what I had done to deserve a woman like her. I was the luckiest man alive, even more lucky than the asshole before me who dumped her and I mean he is immortal and everything, but at least I don't sparkle like he does. hehe he sparkles, what a retard.

**hey guys, let me know what you thought about this, and also comment on whether you want a poll for imprint characters and ill set one up!** **bye for now! xx easypeasy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, I know I know its been a while, but i have had a lot on my plates. I have been getting a lot more shifts at work plus I have just started first year uni so i have all that ****work to do. i promise i will try and upload more quickly but it may take me a while. but enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 11

SPOV

Leaving Bella and Paul alone after talking to them made me miss my lee-lee, I mean I left her so that she was safe and I wouldn't have to hide anything from her, but I seriously wish that I could still be with her. I mean I dated her for almost 3 years; I wouldn't have been with her if I didn't love her. She was someone who I thought was my soul mate, the one I would be with forever, but then of course I had to become all big and fluffy, well not really, but you get the point.

Some days I wish that I could see her again and be with her, but I know it is too dangerous, I mean I don't want what happen to Paul and Bella to happen to Leah and I. I just miss her and sometimes I also miss the future we had planned, going off to university on scholarships, getting married, having little ones of our own. I miss it, all of it and sometimes I just wish I could go back.

I look one last time at Jake's bedroom door, then told the boys to clear out and give the two lovebirds their space. I knew they would have to deal with hell when the boys got their hands on them. I mean they are the first and only imprinted couple in our pack.

As I walk out of Billy and Jake's house I think back to what could have been. Leah and I, against the world. I like the sound of that. Although I knew it wasn't going to happen she wasn't my imprint and she wasn't allowed to know, but still I love her and will continue to love until the day I die.

JPOV (Jared)

I looked at Sam as he left seeing how down he was; I knew what he was thinking about having been the second one to phase. Leah. Whatever happened around Sam always made him think about Leah and the way he had to end it with her. She was his epic love and he had to end it all because of the legends that are meant to be not true, some days I wish it wasn't true, that we didn't have to tip toe around our parents, who aren't on the council so they don't 'need to know' as Billy says. Sometimes I wish I could tell my mum and dad instead of having them just assume that I was going through a rebellious stage of my teenage life.

I don't wish I wasn't a wolf really, I just wish it wasn't a secret that we didn't have to hide it from our families. I mean we are the protectors and we get no recognition from the council of what we have done or who we have saved, instead we are made to keep it a secret from those who do not need to know about the wolves and the vampires, as if life couldn't get harder.

Sometimes I just wish all of us wolves had it a little easier, if we did Bella and Paul may not have ended up in the mess that they are currently in. Well I guess its time for me to go home and get another grounding or yelling spree from and parents. I just can't wait.

**I hope you enjoyed it. comment or pm me any suggestions. love you guys**

**easypeasy xxoo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

LPOV (Leah)

I was walking down the La Push beach thinking about how Sam dumped me, with no explanation and the pain I was still in from when he did decide to end it with me. It may seem sad but whenever I saw him around I would watch him from a distance and wish that we were still together.

I looked up and saw Sam and Jared talking quietly like they always seemed to do. I loathed Sam for ending it that day but I still very much loved the man that was once my fiancé, the man I loved more than my own life back then and still a bit now. I looked back at our time together and began to think to myself where did I go wrong? What did I do to make Sam leave me so abruptly?

I had no clue. This is where my life was at wondering about the what ifs and the maybes.

One day I hope I'll be able to look him in the eye.

Today however was not that day. I looked back to where Sam and Jared were only to see Jared looking sadly at Sam, as Sam walked off into the forest, similar to the way in which he walked out of my life never to look at me again.

JPOV (Jared)

As Sam walked off, I noticed Leah sitting on the beach looking towards Sam watching as he walked off into the forest. I could see the tear rolling down her face. She must have been thinking about Sam ending their engagement, and tearing her heart apart so abruptly. At the time I thought it was very weird that Sam and Leah had broken it off they had so much love for one another yet Sam randomly broke it off, nothing really added up with the whole situation until I turned. Even now after being in Sam's head I could see how he never really gave Leah a chance after he turned, never looked her in the eye.

That thought made me wonder, could they really have been imprints? Could all this sorrow and hurting on both sides been stopped if they just looked into each other's eyes?

I guess we would never know because they cant look into each others eyes because of all the hurt they are feeling inside.

I spared Leah one last glance before I turned and went towards my own home.

**Hi again guys, i know its been a while but i have had extremely bad writers block, it legit took me two months of sitting and writing this chapter.**

**i promise the next chapter will be up within the next week. **

**comment any suggestions you have for character pairings or even anything you want to see.**

**thanks again easypeasy**


End file.
